


Everything Not Forbidden Is Compulsory

by solidaritysandwichandpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solidaritysandwichandpie/pseuds/solidaritysandwichandpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean reads to Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Not Forbidden Is Compulsory

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written posted on tumblr and written as a sequel to Kindness of Strangers for fansofcollisions. Title is from T.H. Elliot's Once and Future King. This has not been beta'd and as always all comments welcome.

Dean sank into the hotel bed and closed his eyes, rolled his tiny shoulders and sighed. He felt the bed shift and felt a tiny, warm hand on his chest shaking him.

"Dean wake up. _Deeeeannnn_." Sam's four year old voice whined.

"I'm awake." Dean grunted, cracking an eye open and peering up at his brother. Sam's hair fell around his eyes and Dean thought vaguely that it was time for a haircut. Better to do it soon. If dad got too mad that was one of the things he was liable to lash out about. They’d both end up with shaved heads. Sam poked at his shoulder insistently shaking him out of his thoughts.

“Dean I’m hungry.” Sam whined, and rubbed his eyes.

He heaved another sigh and sat up. They had checked into the hotel just an hour before and John had left immediately after to meet with a contact. Dean had pushed Sam through a bath and once he was in his pajamas and settled onto the bed humming along sleepily with the Miami Vice theme song, Dean had thought he might be able to doze off for a few minutes before bathing himself. Apparently not. Apparently his brother’s empty belly overrode his need for sleep after nine hours in the car. Dean frowned and looked around the hotel. No food. Dad hadn’t made the supply run yet. He half jumped, half fell off the bed and shuffled to his backpack and rummaged around inside looking for the candy bars he had stashed there. He had lifted them from an obnoxious kid at his last school. The kid deserved it. He had called him a buttface because he wouldn’t talk to him. Dean’s fingers settled on the candy bars and he fished them out, ripping one open and tossing it to Sammy on the bed. He was taking his first bite of his when a stripe of red in his backpack caught his attention. His brow furrowed as he dug opened his bag further and pulled the book out. He nearly spit the chocolate out when he realized what it was. The Adventures of King Arthur. Dean turned the book over gingerly wondering how the book had made its way to his bag when he noticed a slip of paper sticking up from between the pages. He set the remainder of his dinner down and pulled the paper out and read it aloud.

_“Dean,_

_I hope your brother likes the pictures, don’t worry about bringing it back._

_Good luck, Ms. Turner”_

Something in Dean’s chest squeezed painfully and he absently rubbed at his t-shirt over his heart. He swallowed the lump in his throat and closed his eyes. “What’s that?” Sam asked around a mouthful of chocolate and bounced on the bed. Dean took a deep breath that made his small frame shudder and turned to his brother putting on his best smile. “A book. The one I was telling you about. The one ‘bout the knights and stuff.”

Sam’s eyes lit up and he shoved the remainder of his candy bar in his mouth. “Lestk ma see!” he screeched bouncing up and down on the creaky hotel bed.

“Wanna read it?” Dean asked jumping on the bed and making his brother giggle and nod furiously. After they settled against the headboard, Sam tucked snuggly against Dean’s side, Dean opened the book and began to read. He gave the characters different voices as he read, some were gruff and deep, some were high pitched and silly and some were lazy drawls. He pointed to the corresponding pictures and answered Sam’s questions about every single one. During a particularly exciting duel, he stood on the bed and mimed the sword fight as his brother sat wide eyed and grinning before falling back onto the mattress in the death troes of the villain. Sam clapped and tackled him and a tickling match ensued. After they both broke away, breathless and sweating, Dean once again settled against the headboard, pulling Sam after him. Another chapter and Sam was out like a light. Dean closed the book and quietly slid off the bed. He gently pushed the book back into his bag and shuffled back over to the bed and pulled the blankets over Sam and tucking them around himself. His eyes drooped and fluttered shut and he fell into sleep dreaming of quests and saving maidens, of beautiful castles and far off lands.

John vaguely noticed before turning the light out and crawling into his own bed that Dean was smiling in his sleep.


End file.
